powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Teien/Naomi☆Ohm
Naomi☆Ohm is a popular K-pop idol who spends her free time bounty hunting and doing vigilante work when she's not working on stage as Sweet☆Heart with her band Honey Trap. She also works as a Gravure model on the side going by the alias Koki Yayoi. Unbeknownst to her she is actually a secret Divine Witch of Water who got amnesia after a fierce battle with the United Judgment Bureau's 2nd Division commander Zero Insomnia which resulted in a scar across her back. She is close with Celestine Clover and her sister, Astrea Clover,as well as close friends with Mikoto Arkwright. Her manager is her motherly aunt,Julie Ohm. Her childhood friend Makoto Kisaragi takes her place when she needs to be somewhere else. Information Naomi☆Ohm was once a powerful and peaceful Divine Witch until she clashed with Capt.Zero and was mortally injured. She was rescued by her aunt, Julie Ohm, before Zero could land the coup de grace. The wounds from her battle with Zero left her scarred across her back. She was unconscious for three days upon waking up she found herself in her aunt's house. She noticed that she had bandages on nearly all over her body; she tried to remember who she was and how she got the wounds but nothing. That's when she realized that she didn't even know her own name. Personality Naomi is a cheerful and free-spirited young adult who puts others before herself. She helps everyone whenever she can and frequently donates money to various charities. When was a Divine Witch her personality was mostly the same although she was slightly egotistical and a sometimes acted like a major Bitch. Powers Esoteric Water Manipulation- Being a 'Divine Witch' of the water she could create and control tons of water via her 'Water Charmer' magic. Performance Art Intuition- It didn't take her too long to learn how to sing or dance during Idol training camp out shining even accomplished Idols. Whether it's writing music or doing the choreography for her own band she's always on top of her game. Holy Voice- Like other 'Divine Witches' she has a voice that raise the dead heal the sick and calm any soul who hears it. When she sings it's said that you forget about all of your troubles and worries. Subliminal Seduction- Being a gravure model she Peak Human Condition- Being physically a witch she has only has an Olympic level physique. Photographic Deduction- *Enhanced Investigation- **Mystery Solving- Enhanced Beauty- She made a name for herself in modeling business by taking playful and cutesy shots while still not showing too and not showing too little. She goes by Koki Yayoi when modeling and placed second in the Miss North Korea Pageant and is said to have the perfect body that can fill out any bathing suit. Her cup size is only rivaled by Celestine Clover's F-cups. Absolute Immortality- Although she doesn't know it she's unable to die and age no matter what. She can thank her absolute immortality for her youthful body with the rack of an adult. Seduction Intuition- Working as a gravure model has given her insight in the ways to seduce men. She knows just the right poses to do to stop male criminals in there tracks. Strangely Mikoto Arkwright and Astrea Clover want to learn how to seduce people as well to her dismay. Water Aura- As a 'Divine Witch' of water she can summon her water two water Familiars, Undine and Mangetsu-Izanagi, to create a layer of water around herself for protection during battle; she can even place them on other people at will. Happiness Inducement- Buoyancy Manipulation- Divine Magic- Probability Manipulation- Trivia Gravure Idolhttp://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gravure_idol#Gravure_idols Weaknesses and Limits Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet